


Bitter sugar cubes

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia, Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Sad, baby au, father and child - Freeform, miitopia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: The Great Sage is responsible for raising the ex Dark curse.





	Bitter sugar cubes

Mary’s foot tapped rapidly, making the floor creak in stress. He checked the bottle’s temperature. If it wasn’t hot enough he would tap his foot once more until he decided to check again. 

The sound of faint whining came from upstairs. 

“God-“

Mary grabbed the warm bottle of milk from the stove in a hurried manner and scurried upstairs. The baby twisting and turning on the bed made pitiful whining noises. These noises grew louder as the tired sage grew closer. 

“Shhhh. Hey- hey. I’m here now with food, stop crying.” 

He mumble softly, picking up the baby and cradling it in his arms. The baby’s whining continued as it tugged at his sweater. Mary groaned and placed the bottle close to its mouth. 

“Common, don’t you want fresh warm milk?”

He nudged the bottle closer, but the baby kept pushing it away and its crying grew louder.

“Why are you crying? Do you need to be changed or something?” 

He placed the baby down to change its diaper. It kicked and flailed at the sage. Mary backed up slowly, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Common, what do you want? I’ve done everything! I got you milk, I cradled you, I tried changing your diaper, and yet YOU keep wailing!” 

The baby’s wails turned into shrieks, the sage covered his ears.

“Be quiet!”

His eyes watered and he dug his nails into his scalp.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP-“

The baby shrieked and reached out for the crying man.

“I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!”

His hands clasped over his mouth in shock. Mary crumbles onto the floor, shaking and crying. His hands covering his gross snotty face.

“I can’t... I can’t! I’m so tired, I can’t do it anymore!”

The baby’s cries grew quiet as it listened to the sage’s dismay. It crawled closer to the edge of the bed and looked down at Mary, the baby cried for the pitiful human.

He uncovered his face and looked up at the baby, sniffling and choking up his final tears. He crawled onto the bed and pulled the baby close, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! hopefully you enjoyed the small fanfic and as always comment any errors you see or criticisms you have.


End file.
